


Male draco & herba magus

by WordThief



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Double updates that is, Dragon!Connor, Dragon!Murphys, Dragon!Zoe, Familiars, Forest Wizard!Evan, Hanahaki Disease, I have finished it, Illusionist Wizard!OC, M/M, Rogue Wizard!Evan, Royal!Murphys, Way Too Much World Building, Weekly Updates, and Con just had to piss off a magic person, author has regrets, bc I can??, bc curses exist in this reality, prince!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 17,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordThief/pseuds/WordThief
Summary: -Dragons have only one love; this love carries the dragon's heart  (a gemstone that acts as protective charm, in a way)-The heart appears the day of the birth (the dragon has no control of who gets the heart)-The heart glows the first time the two meet so the dragon can tell (they can decide whether or not the other keeps the heart)-Without the heart the dragon can't die, but can still suffer illness or grow old-Dragons can extend the life of their love to match theirs (this can affect the genetic makeup of their love if they aren't dragons too)-Dragons aren't immortal, they just last really long-Breaking the gem stone  (heart) kills the dragon; so technically they can die of heart break-The only person who can damage the stone is the carrier-Male means sick in Latin, and I don’t know how else to get this information out there





	1. Act I; part 1

Our story starts, like many other fairytales, in a kingdom. This kingdom isn’t the largest, but it’s not the smallest, it isn’t the richest, but it’s not the poorest.

The kingdom, to which we will refer as our kingdom, is located on a hill, cascading downwards from its castle to its port, in the east is the river that serves as its main protection, circling around the hill south and opening west into the ocean. To the north miles and miles away, forests and towns, and farms, and a mountain range apart, we find the closest neighboring kingdom.

The neighboring kingdom is believed to be the most advanced kingdom of all, but ours was considered happier; because of this the two kingdoms have been long rivals, though the truth behind why our neighbors hate us so lays deeper than that. You see, our kingdom is known for something in particular, something most kingdoms resent, our kingdom is the first, and possibly only, dragon ruled kingdom.

Yes, I said dragon ruled, do pay attention. And no, I do not mean the massive flying lizards that haunt fairytales, though our rulers can transform into that shape if wanted or needed, I’m talking about primal dragons; or to make it easier, dragons that normally look like humans.

To side-step the history lessons, let me tell you that primal dragons are not like normal dragons, not only because of their looks, gods know there are plenty of types of dragons, but because they were the very first ones, and have been around for longer than I could say. Now our royal family is one of the newest casts of primal dragons, and our king and queen both have their hearts.

But wait! You’ll tell me. Of course they have their hearts! You can’t live without your heart. Well, whoever said that dragons were bound by human limitations? Really, do you know anything about fairytales?

Sorry, that was uncalled for.

Let me explain, dragons only have one love, a soulmate if you will, as they do not get to pick who that love will be. On the birth of this person a gemstone will appear in the closest fire source; if found it is highly advised to keep close to the baby but out of its reach, and any harm to the stone in this phase will result deadly.

As the person, and I say person to simplify things but it can be any intelligent creature that exists in our universe, grows older the stone becomes a protective charm, which can only be harmed by its bearer, and will glow during the first meeting between the dragon and his love. It is believed that the gemstone, as a representation of the dragon’s soul, is generally colored in a significant way, though this seems to change from dragon to dragon.

Now, as our rulers are dragons, surely you’re wondering why a neighboring kingdom, one of humans might I add, would be considered a threat at all. But the neighboring kingdom, isn’t just advanced in the ways of inventions, it is also advanced in the ways of magic, and though the lack of heart renders a dragon incapable of dying, the magic could find loopholes around this rule, curses could last decades, centuries even. And it’s not impossible to control someone by magic means, if a bearer were to break the gemstone in half; it would kill the dragon instantly, literally death by heartbreak, so long as the bearer holds the gemstone the dragon cannot die, but as long as the bearer holds the gemstone the dragon’s life is in their hands.

So it comes as no surprise that when one of the sorcerers living in our neighborhood kingdom found one of these gemstones in their kitchen, they would do everything they could to keep the child safe from the kingdom. But we’ll dig deeper into that part of the story later, this part is dedicated to our kingdom’s prince, the eldest son and rightful heir, and how his heartlessness would cause him to meet with his love.


	2. Act I; part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a reality where Connor has to take responsibility, I do believe he’d go as far as to seek help behind his parent’s back

Sorry for getting side tracked there.

As I was saying, our story starts in our kingdom, to be more precise in the castle that acts as home for the royal family, the Murphys

King Larry is a strict man, but despite his draconian temper, he prefers to settle any conflict in the more peaceful way, by talking it out with other rulers, making agreements, and signing treaties.

Queen Cynthia is a popular woman, who spends her time in various pastimes, most of which have built her a reputation between the people, but it’s never in a dark light as she cares greatly for her people, and tends to be the one to convince her husband to help most of the time.

Princess Zoe is a beautiful maiden, though word has it that her heart is in possession of another lady of royalty, one young countess named Alana Beck, which I’m sure will weight heavy on anyone who hoped to be her suitor.

Finally, we have our prince, or protagonist if you would, or one of them at the very least, but we’ll cross that bridge later. Prince Connor inherited his father’s bad temper, though he tries not to let it through, between you and me, he’s been getting help from his servants to deal with it better.

Sadly, the whole temper thing is still a work in progress, so there are set-backs, such as the one that acted as catalyzer for our tale. As his words are sharp and harsh on the ears, it’s easy for him to make enemies, one of them just happened to be a witch, though I personally like to believe she deserved whatever comment his majesty told her.

So, long story short, Prince Connor made a witch extremely angry, and in her anger she cursed him. Come on, you all knew were this was going! So here’s where it gets interesting…

][][][][][][][][][][][][

We see a short-ish blonde woman, the kingdom’s physician, rushing about a well medically stocked room, we see wooden cabinets being opened and closed revealing flasks of dried herbs, and mixing pots, we see as she pulls out a thick leather-bound book out of a full roble case, we see as she opens it and starts searching through it.  As she works, we also see a figure laying down a bed, pale as a candle, and thin as one too; a girl sits by the figure’s bedside, with an iron bucket nestled in her lap.

The figure sits up in a rush, revealing a sickly looking young man, he and the girl by his bedside are very alike, and yet very different; then again the same could be said about any pair of siblings. He grabs the bucket from the girl and proceeds to cough into it.

Girl: That’s what you get for being an idiot

The girl frowns in disgust as she speaks but the young man only groans in response, the woman walks to them, a concerned expression on her face.

Woman: Let me see

Her tone is like that of a worried mother; the young man pushes the bucket into her line of sight, in its bottom lays an array of blood covered purplish blue petals, she bites her lip. Then she pushes him back into a resting position.

The woman moves back to her desk, where the leather-bound book lays open on a page depicting a flower with the same purplish blue petals written in an ancient language.

Woman: It’s a magical disease by nature, and can only be caused by magic

Woman: This is a very potent curse, an altered one too

Girl: What does that mean?

Woman: I’m afraid it means only magic can break it

Girl: But we don’t have any sorcerers!

Woman: You could certainly buy off a healer my dear, but a simple healer won’t do, you’ll have to look for a forest one

The girl bites her lip, looking at her brother, who seems to have finally fallen asleep, before looking back at the woman.

Girl: My brother is the prince; if they find out he’s sick…

Woman: I can easily craft a disguise; your best bet will be to ask in the taverns, but you should stay away from illusionists

The girl bites her lip, but eventually nods, the kingdom would suffer if its heir to the throne was out of commission, and she did care plenty about her brother. Besides, she’s always wanted to see what the enemy kingdom was like; the physician’s stories could only do so much to satisfy her curiosity.


	3. Act I; part 3

King Larry and Queen Cynthia stand side by side in the courtyard that leads to the Castle’s outer door, watching as Countess Alana and Princess Zoe say their goodbyes. Alana carries a necklace with a single silver freckled deep sea blue stone; Zoe wears a Prussian blue cape with a hood.

Zoe: I’ll be back before you can miss me

Alana: I’m already missing you

Zoe smiles softly and pecks her cheek, before guiding her hand to the stone, Alana sighs but nods.

Alana: Do be careful

Zoe: I promise

The physician approaches, accompanied by a servant with a readied horse, she carries a leather flask.

Cynthia: Heidi, are you certain this is the only way?

The physician, Heidi, gives her a sad smile.

Heidi: This is the safest bet for Prince Connor

Cynthia nods sadly; Larry steps forwards and presses a hand on Zoe’s shoulder.

Larry: Make sure they don’t see you, I need you to return in one piece if worse comes to worse

Zoe: Don’t worry; they’ll never know I was there

His stern face morphs into a proud smile, he squeezes her shoulder.

Larry: That’s my girl

Cynthia finally steps up, Zoe smiles as she pulls her into a hug, Cynthia slowly hugs her back.

Cynthia: I swear Zoe Murphy if you don’t return-

Zoe: Mom

She pulls back, smile still stretching her lips.

Zoe: I know

Cynthia huffs looking very much indignant, her children have a tendency to make her look like that.

Zoe climbs on the horse with help from the servant, and makes it walk towards the door; Heidi follows closely, walking at her side all the way to the exit of the kingdom. The horse is part of the disguise, really, but Zoe is fond of the creature, even if flying would’ve been quicker, anything to prevent someone noticing.

Heidi: Take this when you’re almost to the entrance and not a moment earlier, it will only work within the neighbor kingdom, so you best be careful not to wander off without reason

Zoe: Sounds easy enough, do I just ask around every tavern or…

Heidi: There’s one in particular, called “The hexed boot”, I don’t know if it’s still open, but it used to be owned by an old friend

Zoe: That’s better than nothing, I guess

Heidi: I’ll try and lessen your brother’s pain, but there’s only so much I can do

The princess smiles warmly at her.

Zoe: You worry too much, we’re dragons; it won’t kill him

Heidi: I also care a lot about you, so I’m allowed to worry

She has a grim look on her, and Zoe guesses she’s still hung up on how little there is written on the disease in their books.

Zoe: Hey, maybe I’ll meet that son of yours while I’m there

The physician gives her a tired but touched smile, like she appreciates the gesture plenty, but doesn’t want to get her hopes up.

Heidi: If you’re lucky enough to cross paths, bring him here too

Zoe: I promise


	4. Act I, part 4

A figure runs to the forest, holding onto a satchel as if their life depends on it, followed by a group of hunters and their hounds. They run past the first rows of trees, disappearing into the greenery.

The hunter's horses stop, rearing back as if scared, and their dogs growl at the trees, which shift closer to impede their advance; the leader of the group is a short young man, with short brown hair, and mismatched eyes, in fine clothes.

Leader: The forest won't hide you forever!

Hunter: My lord, we can't stay here

Leader: I know!

He turns his horse sideways while the rest of the group starts retreating.

Leader: You will be mine Hansen, mark my words!

Inside the forest, the figure leans into a tree, revealing another young man, this one in light clothes, best for trekking through the uneven terrain; he has short blond hair, and lake green eyes.

Young man: Like that would make me stop running from him

The boy shakes his head, stepping away from the tree and shifting the weight of his bag, before heading deeper into the woods, following curving paths and saying hello to the flora, arriving at a moss covered cottage.

He sighs when he sees it, a smile forming on his lips, he walks the rest of the way, opening and closing the door softly, inside is dark but a quick word makes hanging crystals in the room light up in a warm orange light, ashen vines holding them in place.

As he moves through the small home a figure darts across the shadows after him, first like a cat, then like a bird, then like a bat, all possessing the same pair of horns, the boy lays the bag on top of a table that’s a smooth rock trapped in a bush of sorts, the wood is a light color, and possesses no leaves.

Young man: I know you’re there Nate

The figure drops on the table, now a squirrel, its horns stretch upwards, the very top of each divides into two points.

Creature: You got in trouble with Jared again?

Young man: I might have to ask Trev to help again

Creature: I could always go as you

Young man: You’d get caught on purpose just to mess with him

Creature: He has it coming

The boy rolls his eyes

Young man: You should give it a rest

Creature: Ok

The creature shifts again, this time into a demonic looking fur ball, complete with bat wings and a spade pointed tail, the boy gives a short nod at this appearance.

Young man: That’s better

Creature: You always say that

Young man: I think I’m allowed to like my familiar’s true from

The creature rolls its eyes, but its tail wags happily. The boy smiles softly at his familiar, before starting to unpack a wide, black, leather bound book, written in an ancient language.

Creature: You managed to find the book?

Young man: Yeah! Lea said she hid it the moment she realized what it was

Creature: I don’t like that diviner; you’re a nature mage, not an alchemist

Young man: You know this is all I have to remember my mother

Creature: Sorry

Young man: Besides, you hardly like any of the sorcerers in the kingdom

Creature: I like _you_ plenty

Young man: I’m a rouge, I don’t count, and I’m also your wizard, I’d be worried if you didn’t like me

The creature huffs, then it grins

Creature: Well, I like Alhor! He’s a good friend

Young man: And an illusionist, which makes me think you’re biased towards him as well

Creature: I think I’m allowed

Young man: Right, sorry

There’s a sound of wind chimes and someone knocks at the door.

Creature: Speak of someone too much and they’ll appear

The boy snorts but goes to answer the door, a young man dressed in different shades of red, with a black hooded cape stands at the door; he has short brown hair, and bright green eyes.

Alhor: Evan, Nathaniel, you’re both still alive

Creature: That’s not funny Alhor!

Alhor: Sorry Nate, I brought some food, and a pair of able hands

Young man: Did something happen at the tavern?

Alhor: Nah, I’m just visiting this time, passing news along

The creature shifts into a white pigeon with the out of place horns, Alhor snorts at what it means.

Alhor: Very funny

The boy, Evan, busies himself over a make shift kitchen.

Alhor: Aria says that the Prince is staring to get on the army's nerves

Evan: That would explain why he was with the hunters instead

The creature, Nathaniel, looks distressed.

Nathaniel: They followed you with hounds?!

Evan nods; expression dark, Alhor huffs.

Alhor: No wonder you want nothing with him

Evan waves a hand, batting the air.

Evan: He's only after me because of my mom

Alhor: But you're the one with the dragon gemstone

Evan: Jared doesn't know that, and I'm not correcting him

Alhor: Fair enough


	5. Act I; part 5

I think I promised to tell you about the witch’s son who was born a dragon’s heart, so here’s the story of Evan Hansen:

When Heidi Hansen found out a dragon gemstone on her stove, the day after Evan's birth, she knew what she had to do. The king diviners would soon know of the stone, so she would make it seem as though it was hers instead, she ran to the forest, where she knew of an abandoned cabin; that would be her home until her son turned 7.

Evan's father was the one to give her away, so she asked a good friend, Charles Scarlay, to make sure Evan was safe, and ran away, towards the dragon kingdom.

Charles Scarlay was a smart man, a well-known brewer, owner of a smallish tavern called "The hexed boot". Not only did he make sure that Evan would be ok, but he also made sure the boy knew how much his mom loved him, and what had torn her away from him.

Now, years later, Evan's become good friends with the man's son, Alhor, and both are a bit biased when it comes to royalty.   
Evan has grown into a forest wizard, one powerful enough to require a familiar, his comes in the shape of Nathaniel, a shape shifter whom Evan saved from hunters when he was younger and hasn’t left his side since.

As most dragon hearts tend to do, Evan carries his gemstone at all times, tied into a necklace, and hidden under his clothing most of the time so no one sees it while he’s perusing the market for whatever he can’t get in the forest. The stone is normally cobalt blue with a single dark brown speck, but it glows when the bearer is in danger, though it has decided that being chased by lord Jared is a normal occurrence, but that’s probably on Evan’s part.

You might be wondering; if a dragon can’t die without their heart, and the heart is a gemstone that’s always on someone else’s hands, and this someone else is the only one that can harm the stone; wouldn’t that make dragons immortal? And if so, can they extend someone else’s life span, given the fact that they only get the one love. The answers are one negative and one positive respectively; that is to say, a dragon isn’t immortal, they just have really long life spans, but yes, they can extend their love’s life span; this tends to change the genetic makeup of their loves if they aren’t also dragons… I feel as though I explained this already, but then again this is the final part of the first act, so I digress.

So now we know our two protagonists, and we also know a bit about the people who surround them, though we know a fair amount more about the Murphy and Hansen families, and not so much about our… side characters, if you would, so here’s a rundown:

First we have Countess Alana. Much like Evan, she possesses a dragon’s heart, this one belonging to our princess, Zoe. Alana comes from a noble family of a faraway kingdom, who became fast friends with our king and queen, and has since lived in our kingdom; man I did not think this whole kingdoms thing through… is the end of act one too late to name these?

I’m going to decide that no, it isn’t, so let’s have a quick fix up to this situation.

First there’s the kingdom run by dragons, our kingdom, which we will name Belluant, and its inhabitants Belluans.

Then we have the kingdom of magic, the neighbor kingdom, which we will name Lemras, and its people Lemranees.

Finally, we have the faraway kingdom, which we will definitely learn more about at some point, which we will name Cimpolis, and those who come from there will be Cimpolenses.

With that solved, let’s talk about Alhor Scarlay. Alhor is an illusionist, which makes him a great lie detector, and an amazing actor; he considers Evan his brother, and has a sort of sibling relationship with him.

Alhor doesn’t like forming opinions on people based of what others tell him of them, so he isn’t all that comfortable on how he feels towards Jared, as he never met the guy in person. Alhor knows that if Jared were to find out the truth, Evan would be captured as a means to rile up the Murphy family, and like hell he’s going to hand his brother over, besides a war is the last thing they need.

But as an illusionist, Alhor isn’t one for direct confrontation. No, he prefers to inconvenience people, so to speak.

And to wrap things up we have Prince Jared Kleinman, the youngest son of the Kleinman family. With an older brother and two older sisters, his chances of getting the throne are very low; so he feels like he has to prove himself; this has led to his obsession with the Hansen family.

I do believe that’s all you need to know for now, but don’t worry, we’ll be seeing each other soon.

End of Act I


	6. Act II; part 1

The kingdom of Lemras, in its mostly geometric entirety, extends in front of her line of sight. She waits, until the dirt path turns to cobblestone, before drinking from her flask in a single go, gently prompting her horse forward.  

She makes her voice different when asking for directions, just in case, but no one seems to know who she is. She finds the tavern after a while, but she doesn’t know who to talk to, or what to say, that is until a cloaked figure grabs her and drags her to the back alley of the tavern, away from prying eyes.

The figure pushes the hood back, revealing a brunet man with green eyes; he gives her a mock bow.

Stranger: Merry meet your highness

He wears an amused smile, eyes practically glowing.

Zoe: Who are you?

Stranger: Ah, right, name's Alhor Scarlay, illusionist, at your service

Zoe nods, that makes sense; Heidi had warned her that the potion wouldn't work on illusionists.

Alhor: If you don't mind me asking and you'd be so kind to answer, what's the dragon princess doing here?

Zoe bites her lip, weighting whether to tell him or not, she decides to only tell him half of it.

Zoe: I'm looking for a healer, one that uses plants if possible

Alhor: Well, aren't you lucky?

Zoe frowns, which seems to prompt him to continue.

Alhor: Normally no one in the kingdom would be willing to help you; the Kleimans would kill to have one over your family

Zoe: But?

Alhor: There's a plant mage living in the forest, a rouge if you would, I can take you to him

Zoe: And he'll help me?

Alhor: Lord Jared is obsessed with him, offer him a way out, he'll do whatever you ask

It sounds too good, but it's the best bet Zoe had.

Zoe: Ok, but if I think you’re tricking me-

Alhor: You’d burn me to crisps?

Zoe: Electrocute you actually

Alhor: Huh

Alhor: That’s kind of cool

Alhor: Don’t worry though; this whole thing plays in my favor

Alhor: And I’m not too friendly with the law myself

Zoe: What did you do?

Alhor: Nothing they can prove

Zoe stares at him for a moment, trying to see if he’s lying to her, but he seems sincere, or as sincere as a wizard can be. Zoe leads Alhor to her horse, and it seems to like him more than her, which would bother her more if it wasn’t for the fact that she barely rides the animal; her brother is the one who’s more inclined to that sort of thing.

Alhor: So is it true then, you can transform into a dragon?

Alhor: I mean, what we imagine when we say dragon

Zoe: Yes

Alhor: Do you look cool?

Zoe: I'm a lightning drake, so I'm pretty impressive; my brother is much more elegant since he's a water drake

Alhor: That doesn't sound very threatening

Zoe: Oh, he can control the temperature at will

Alhor: I stand corrected

They don't stop until they reach the edge of the forest. The trees shake in place before them, Alhor clears his throat.

Alhor: We seek help, and offer it in exchange

The trees move, a deer-like creature appears in the new clearing; its antlers only have one short division at the very end.

Creature: Alhor! You're not usually so formal

Zoe knew about shapeshifters, and she can tell this is one because of the weird antlers, or rather horns.

Alhor: I bring company, figured it'd be right

Shapeshifter: I never seen her before, is she good?

Zoe stepped up then, addressing the creature like her equal.

Zoe: I won't harm the forest; nor its inhabitants

Alhor: There you have it

Shapeshifter: I like her; I'll take you to my sorcerer

The shifter turns around and starts leading them into the forest; Zoe shoots Alhor a questioning look as they follow.

Alhor: His name is Nathaniel, he's a familiar

And Zoe might not be the best versed in magical culture, but even she knows how rare familiars are; whoever this wizard is, he's very strong.


	7. Act II; part 2

They go very deep into the forest, to the point where she’s starting to make plans of escape, before they reach a moss covered cabin. The building irradiates a sort of energy that fills Zoe’s entire being, that makes her want to take off flying, but at the same time it seemed to calm her to the very core, a kind of peace she had only felt a couple times, when surrounded by nothing but nature.

The door opens for them, and Zoe can see a couple vines holding it open as they make their way inside the cabin. Inside, what look like glowing crystals, illuminate an area that consists of most of the house.

A young man makes his way down some stairs, seemingly followed by the hanging flowers; he stops dead on his tracks when he sees Zoe, she realizes this is the wizard.

Wizard: I…

Wizard: I should’ve known you weren’t alone

Alhor: Sorry for the surprise, it’s kind of an important matter

Wizard: W-well, if you… if you s-say so

He makes his way to the table in the center, now that the light hits him properly Zoe recognizes him. It’s a bit unsettling, how much this perfect stranger looks like Heidi Hansen, and Zoe catches a faint glow beneath his clothes, it has to be him.

Zoe: You're Evan Hansen

Wizard: You brought royalty here?

Alhor: She's not with Jared!

Zoe steps closer to him, he seems frozen in place, watching her every move.

Zoe: I'm Zoe Murphy, princess of Belluant

Then she drops down to her knees.

Zoe: Please, I need you to save my brother

A pair of vines separate from the ground, curling carefully around her, pulling her back to her feet. The wizard, Evan, looks distressed.

Evan: Oh gods, I'm so sorry, I just thought, you said my last name so... no one knows about me

Zoe: I know your mom, Heidi; she's a physician in our castle

Evan: Oh, I know, she writes me

Alhor: You never told me your mom worked for the other kingdom

Evan: Oh, uh... it n-never came out?

Alhor nods like that is a perfect excuse, but then again they're wizards, so it probably is. The vines release Zoe, returning to their place on the ground, Nathaniel shifts into a blue bird.

Nathaniel: I like her

Alhor: You would, she’s a primal dragon

Alhor: All Murphys are

Evan signaled to the table in the center of the room, and Alhor sits down, prompting Zoe to follow through, only once both of them were seated did Evan sit himself.

Zoe watched as Evan lifted a hand to his neck pulling out a necklace with a gemstone, blue with a single brown patch.

Evan: This is why I’m being hunted

Evan: Or, well, not exactly

Evan: Jared thinks my mom is the one with the dragon’s heart so he really only wants me as bait

Zoe: If you can heal my brother, then my family will allow you to live in the castle

Zoe: And we’d provide anything you need

Evan: Can I ask what he has?

Zoe: He… he’s coughing flowers, flowers and blood

Evan’s eyes widen, and then he rushes to a nearby bookcase, Zoe is amazed by how the various plants in the room are avoiding it. He pulls a leather bound book titled ‘green curses and how to deal with them’, it has a picture of a belladonna flower beneath it; Evan seems a bit flustered as he pulls it on the table. He opens it and quickly rolls the pages forward, before stopping on one with the same picture as the book Heidi had used.

Evan: The Hanahaki disease

Zoe: Is that bad?

Evan: Is a disease born of unrequited love, I’m guessing your brother hasn’t found his heart yet

Zoe: How do you cure it?

Evan: There are two known ways

Evan: The first is to have the other person reciprocate the feelings

Evan: The second is a procedure that gets rid of the flowers completely, but that has a side effect

Zoe: It’s not deadly is it?

Evan: Not exactly

Evan: But the affected loses all feelings and memories they ever had of the other person

A star shaped flower sprouts from the back of Evan’s chair, close to his ear, he gets a gloom look.

Evan: The hunters are here

Alhor: I can buy you time

Alhor: You can get him out of here, right?

Zoe: Yes

Zoe: I just need to step outside to transform

Evan: Go through the back

Nathaniel: I’ll help you pack your bags Ev

Alhor: I’ll throw them out of course as long as I can

Evan: I’ll tell the forest to help you

Alhor nods and sprints outside, Nathaniel hurries upstairs, Evan turns to Zoe

Evan: Don’t worry

Evan: I can hold the process off until you find your brother’s heart

Zoe: Thank you

Evan: Let’s both get out of here alive before trading gratitude

Zoe: Lets

Nathaniel, Evan, and a bunch of magic plants, quickly pack a bag of essentials for Evan to take with him; such as food, clothing, some of his magical herbs, and the few personal items he possessed. He quickly put on his travel coat, grabbed all the money he had saved, and made his way outside, Nathaniel on his heels in the shape of an ocelot.

Outside, in the clearing that connected to the back of his house, stood a silver freckled dark ocean blue dragon, Nathaniel shifted into a duck and waddled to it. It took a moment for Evan to realize that the dragon in front of him was most likely princess Zoe.

Evan: Wow

Zoe: Hop on, you can compliment me later

She lowers herself so that Evan can climb to her back, the moment he’s somewhat stable she takes off; Evan’s gemstone glows as she does this, and Evan agrees that this is a very dangerous thing that is happening to him.


	8. Act II; part 3

Alhor runs through the forest, leading the hunters through longer and harder treks, slowly making his way back to Evan’s house, which he knows to be empty by now.

The group is stubbornly following suit, all convinced that they’re after Evan, Alhor is particularly proud of how good his disguise must be.

When he goes inside the plants have started taking over the place, so he casts a second illusory spell to make it look like usual, much like the spell he used to look like Evan this is rather easy, as he knows this place like the back of his hand, or knows what it’s supposed to look like rather.

He watches as the door bursts open and a figure donned in armor crossed the din, removing their helmet to reveal a young man with magically attached glasses. Alhor had seen the prince before, in the festivals the kingdom held, but never up close.

Alhor: Merry meet your highness, what brings you to my humble abode?

Alhor didn’t need to act, because Kleinman had never talked to the real Evan, which was a good thing because the look in the prince’s face was priceless.

Jared: Do you think it’s wise to toy with me?

Alhor: This far from the city? Surrounded by plants?

Alhor: Sorry if I don’t act very threatened

The prince huffed, walking forward, apparently alone.

Jared: This forest is a maze

Alhor: That’s what you get for bringing hunters with you

Jared: Fair

Alhor: Aren’t you going to arrest me?

Jared: You’re not Evan

Alhor blinked, tilting his head to the side

Alhor: What makes you say that?

Jared: The plants around you are completely still, if you were him they’d be reacting

Alhor laughed, dropping the illusion on him but keeping the one in the house, he smiled at the prince.

Alhor: I can’t believe that’s what threw you off

The prince shrugged, taking another step forward.

Jared: Where is he?

Alhor: Considering the weather, probably already pass the mountain range

Jared: Bullshit, someone would’ve seen him leaving; he’d have had to cross the city

Alhor smirked this time.

Alhor: No one saw the Princess of Belluant come in

Jared: He left recently

Alhor: You’re fighting a losing battle, you know?

Alhor: You can’t catch up with a dragon, much less a lightning drake

Alhor: They’ll make it pass the border before you reach the foot of the first mountain

Jared: I can’t just let him go!

Alhor gave him a saddened smile, letting out a heavy sigh.

Alhor: This kingdom doesn’t need a war

Alhor: No kingdom ever does

Jared: What are you talking about?

Alhor: Heidi was never the dragon heart

Alhor: It was Evan

The prince’s face fell, and he slumped into a chair still free of greenery.

Jared: Fuck

Jared: I can’t get married to some random royal child for convenience

Alhor: Oh I’m sure they’d fall for you easily enough

Alhor: You have a nice face

Jared: What, nothing about my charming personality?

Alhor laughed for the second time in this whole meeting; he smiled at the Prince with amusement.

Alhor: I think I’ll almost regret this next bit

Jared: What?

Alhor: Maybe I’ll see your lovely face again

He winked and dropped a knock out potion, watching as the prince dropped into the table, and then quickly running outside, to the waiting horse Princess Zoe had abandoned in her rush, he mounted it and quickly made his way out of the forest, dispelling all his previous illusions, it wouldn’t bode well if the prince was lost to the forest.

As he rode back to the city he looked to the sky, in the general direction of the Belluant kingdom, making a quick prayer that Evan would make it safe and sound.


	9. Act II; part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to dedicate this to [NyahNyahOhhLaLa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyahNyahOhhLaLa/pseuds/NyahNyahOhhLaLa) who's a sweetheart and coments on every chapter 

Humans are most definitely not made for flight, and yet... yet here is Evan Hansen, thousands of kilometers away from solid earth, heart pounding on his chest, with the widest grin, as he closes his eyes and enjoys the way the sun brushes upon his skin.

Let me… let me take a moment to try and explain this, because this isn’t something you can just talk through, you have to close your eyes tightly, and feel the tingle from how far you are to the ground, and the air passing through you in a way that could be confused with wind, and the rush of adrenaline from the speed; and that’s without mentioning the view. If you open your eyes and manage to look downwards without fear gripping at your throat, you would see the world stretching beneath you, every different shade of green, and brown, and grey; and you would see the way the land moves, lifting, and dropping, and disappearing under water, somehow we all know this is what flying is like; this is what Evan feels like.

The gemstone in his necklace has stopped glowing as soon as Zoe stabilized herself, signaling that the danger was over, Evan hoped Alhor didn’t get himself killed.

By the time the sun was setting in the sky Evan could see the castle-crowned hill of Belluant, Zoe made a line for the backyard of the palace, where she had room to land, and Evan watched as the buildings grew in size and height before his eyes. Evan wants to admire how different the Belluant castle was from the one in Lemras, but Zoe was quick to transform back once Evan had climbed off, and left Evan’s belongings with a servant - Nathaniel had transformed into a snake and rested around Evan’s shoulders - and dragged them towards the castle.

Zoe: I’m sorry; I promise you’ll get to sightsee later, but-

Evan: It’s ok, really, I completely understand

Zoe gives a single nod, pulling Evan towards a small oak door, through stone halls light by torches, to a cedar door that held a name in draconian. Zoe opens it and ushers Evan to follow after her, inside there are four people, one lying in bed, he recognizes his mom in a heartbeat, and knows enough about nobles to realize the other non-sick people in the room are the kings of Belluant, he finally looks at the person in the bed, extremely familiar miss matched eyes stare back at him and Evan’s gemstone lights up, brighter than he’s ever seen it, and he runs.

He doesn’t go too far, he promised Zoe he’d help, and he doesn’t think he can go back to his cabin; besides a part of him maintains that this is just his own reaction at having all that attention on him so suddenly, and not that any of the people he just saw had any malevolent intents towards him. There are footsteps on the hall, and when Evan looks up there’s a black skinned young woman dressed in finery, she smiles gently at him.

Stranger: You don’t look too well

Stranger: Do you need me to take you to the physician?

Evan: N-no, I’m… I’ll be fine, I just- too many things happened today

Stranger: Ah  
Stranger: Perhaps you’d do better with a breath of air

Evan: That… that sounds great, actually

The young woman offers him help standing up, only when she does this does Evan notice the necklace she carries, it’s similar to his own, in a sense, though the gemstone is different, Evan recognizes Zoe’s scale pattern on it, and wonders if perhaps the dragon whose heart he carries is all blue with a single brown spot, like his gemstone.

Stranger: I’m Alana Beck, Countess of Cimpolis

Evan: Oh, I uhm… I’m Evan Hansen

Evan: I’m a wizard?

Evan: Not… nothing more, really

Evan: This is Nathaniel

Evan: My familiar

Nathaniel: Hello!

Stranger: I knew Heidi had a son, but I thought you lived in Lemras

Evan: I was an outcast

Stranger: Oh, I'm sorry

Evan: You didn't know

The young woman, Alana, smiles gently at Evan again.

Alana: May I ask what brings you here?

Evan: I'm supposed to help Prince Connor

Evan: But I kind of ran off

Alana: Well, he can be a bit... difficult

Evan: Oh, no, no!

Evan: He didn't do anything

Evan: It was all me

Evan: Just... too many people, I guess

Alana nods, like she knows exactly what Evan is talking about, and Evan decides that he likes her in that split second. Nathan climbs until he’s atop his head, taking the shape of a mouse.

Alana: I could’ve sworn he was a snake two minutes ago

Evan: He’s a shapeshifter

Alana: Do you change very often?

Nathaniel: Yep

Nathaniel: Staying in one single form is a bit uncomfortable after a while

Alana: I see

Alana: Well, I’m sure both of you will enjoy the gardens

Nathaniel: Oh, that’ll be perfect

Nathaniel: If Ev doesn’t get around plants soon he’ll start sprouting them on himself

Nathaniel: We don’t need two sick people

Alana: Most definitely

She starts leading them down the corridor, Nathaniel shifts into a crow and flies besides Evan, who can feel the magic humming beneath his skin now that it’s been mentioned. Evan had needed a familiar because his magic tended to act up when his feelings got hectic, which happened a lot, and he had saved Nathaniel from a trap, so the shapeshifter took the place, and now made sure Evan didn’t have any outbursts, it helped that Evan liked the shifter.

The garden is vast and obviously well-tended to, with an array of greenery that extends from what he’s familiar with, to what he can’t name, and he feels a rush of good energy run through him, making him want to run, and roll in the grass, but he doesn’t. Instead he walks carefully through the stone paths, and sits on a bench, taking in a gulp of the air, a servant approaches Alana and she smiles apologetically at Evan.

Alana: I’m afraid I’m needed

Evan: Oh, don’t let me keep you

Alana: I do hope I helped some

Evan: You did

Evan: This is exactly what I needed

Evan: Thank you

Alana smiles again and makes a hasty exit, quickly followed by the servant, Evan waits until they’re both gone to slump on the bench, Nathaniel shifts into a dog and plops right beside him on the grass.


	10. Act II; part 5

Later, Heidi would explain that Evan was most likely overwhelmed by all the attention, and when Zoe tries to go after him, she tells her it’s not a good idea to approach a warlock when they’re overwhelmed, as their magic isn’t stable at the moment.

Zoe: But he has a familiar

Heidi: He does?

Zoe: Yes

Zoe: A shapeshifter called Nathaniel

Heidi: Well, in that case it probably took him somewhere where he wouldn’t harm anyone

Heidi: As it is probably too busy stopping him from hurting himself

Zoe: He could do that?

Heidi: Magic is rather volatile

Heidi: Particularly when it’s powerful

The queen smiles softly, Connor has gone back to sleep.

Cynthia: I’m sure he’ll come back

Larry: Well, we should get going, there’s work to be done

Cynthia: Right

Cynthia: Zoe-

Zoe: I’m going to be in my room a bit

Zoe: Long trip

A little after they’re all gone a horned feline enters the room, its coat is a wood-ish tint of red, a set of two black markings mark the place where it stops to give place to a white under belly, and white paws, she knows the creature to be a shapeshifter because this kind of cat came from a storybook; it sat in front of her.

Shapeshifter: Merry meet

Heidi: Likewise

Shapeshifter: You feel similar to my warlock

Heidi: I’m his mom

Shapeshifter: Ah, I can see the resemblance

 Heidi: Are you his familiar?

Shapeshifter: Yes, my name is Nathaniel

The shapeshifter, Nathaniel, shifts into a black-spotted white rabbit.

Nathaniel: Evan has a very deep connection to plants

Nathaniel: His magic is very powerful because of this

Heidi: Well, I’m glad he has you

Nathaniel: He wants to talk to you, you know?

Heidi: I’d love that

Nathaniel gives a determined short nod, like he’s made a decision.

Nathaniel: I’ll get him to come back here tomorrow

Nathaniel: He shouldn’t be using his magic for anything right now

Heidi: He uses it a lot then

Nathaniel shifted into a fox, something sharp in his eyes.

Nathaniel: I’m not going to blame you for what you did

Nathaniel: I get it

Nathaniel: But someone has to warn you that there are consequences

Nathaniel: Food for thought

He shifts into a ferret, scurrying back out of the room, most likely going back to Evan, leaving Heidi alone with a sleeping prince; and knowing that the shapeshifter knew what he was talking about.


	11. Act II; part 6

I think it’s due time we talked about familiars, and how the bond between them and their wizards work.

Too much of anything is bad, particularly when we’re talking about magical energy, a familiar is a creature that takes the role of “magic sponge” if you would, absorbing part of the wizard’s magic energy so they won’t blow up with it; due to this particular characteristic, familiars tend to be magical creatures as well, though some non-magical creatures are able to withstand the strain of taking someone else’s energy, but they’re few and far in between.

However, wizards have developed a way to get rid of that energy themselves, by utilizing magic for little things throughout the day, and thus decreasing it; this is the main reason why nowadays only extremely powerful wizards have familiars.

The bond between a wizard and their familiar is built not only on trust but also compatibility, for example, a wizard that works mostly with fire magic will be better suited to a reptilian familiar than someone who deals with ice magic, and so on

Though most magic users would refer to Evan as a plant mage, due to his preference for plants, technically his dominium is life, so he’s a decent fit for most creatures, if not all of them, which is the main reason Nathaniel works so well with him.

The case between Evan and Nathaniel is also a bit rare, as generally the wizard picks the familiar, and then has to prove themselves to this creature, Evan saved Nathaniel’s life, and the shapeshifter decided to repay him by becoming his familiar, therefore keeping Evan alive, as his powers could very well kill him.

Nathaniel is actually utilizing most of Evan’s energy for shifting, which is why during the first act Evan tells him to stop; he can do it by himself but prefers having that energy to moderate how much Evan has. When Nathaniel tells Alana he feels uncomfortable staying in one shape too long, this comment is restricted to the moment, because having spent most of his life around wizards has made him act all mysterious, hiding information and what not.

Nathaniel can sense the strong connection between Connor and the gemstone Evan carries, but has little to no idea as to what it means, since Evan doesn’t know much about it himself, other than the fact that it’s a dragon’s heart, and that it glows when he’s in danger, but I already explained that the second came from a place of experience, and not one of knowledge.

That should do for now, but I’m sure I’ll find something else to explain in detail, so don’t miss me too much.

End of Act II


	12. Act III; part 1

Evan found himself in the castle’s library, taking advantage of the light provided by the morning sun, pursuing their books on dragons, to try and learn how the magic was affecting the prince, he hadn’t found anything exact as of yet, but he did find information on dragon’s hearts. It was something, since finding prince’s heart would be the preferred route of curing him.

He was learning about the meeting process, and how the gemstone glowed for it, and wondered what the prince’s gemstone would look like. Nathaniel curled nearby in the shape of a lizard.

Voice: You look like you could use some help

Evan looked up from the book to see Alana, who was eying his array of books with worry.

Evan: I was hoping to learn more about primal dragons

Evan: Lemras doesn’t have much information on them

Evan: Or any dragons

Alana: Ah

Alana: Looking for something specific? I spend most of my free time here

Evan: Well, I’m not sure if I can divulge the Prince’s illness

Evan: How much do you know?

Alana: I know that he’s suffering from a curse

Evan: Well, yes, that’s why I’m looking for more information

Evan: If I learn how the curse works I could maybe dispel it

Evan: Depends on how strong it is

Alana: Ok

Alana: I’ll help you out then

Alana: He’s a water drake, an ocean one at that, so he’s quite powerful

Evan skims through the books he already has on the table, finding one titled ‘Marine Draconians’, he figured it was like biology, where it referred to all dragons related to water. He quickly found the entry of ocean dragons in the index and turned to it.

The entry talked about the difference they had to sea or river dragons, while he was reading he noticed Alana taking his previous book on the corner of his eye.

Alana: Would it be ok if I asked you something a bit personal?

Alana: You won’t have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable

Evan: I guess

Alana: Are you, by any chance, also a bearer of a dragon’s heart?

Evan: Oh

Evan smiles sheepishly, pulling his gemstone out for her to see; Nathaniel had shifted into a squirrel but was otherwise keeping out of the conversation.

Evan: You probably know more about these gemstones than me

Evan: Actually, you definitely know more, I only know it glows when I’m in danger

Alana: Also when you meet your dragon

Evan: I only just learned that

Evan: What’s it like?

Alana: It’s not an immediate thing; you don’t suddenly fall in love with them

Alana: Zoe and I got to know each other for a good while before I felt anything for her

Alana: But I think it works differently for them

Evan: How come?

Alana: Well, they’ve never questioned that they only had one person they could love, never tried loving anyone else, so… it’s different

Evan: But, there’s a way for them to find their hearts, right?

Alana shakes her head no, Evan swallows.

Alana: It’s all a matter of fate

Evan: That’s…

Evan: Sad, I guess

Alana: It is

Once again, a servant appeared to take Alana away, Evan waved at her as she left, and she waved back.

][][][][][][][][][][][][

Connor wakes up, sitting up, to find his sister calmly reading at his bedside, she closes the book when she hears him; Heidi is nowhere to be seen.

Connor: Where’s Heidi?

Zoe: She needed to get some fresh herbs

Connor slumps into the bed again, he feels dizzy.

Zoe: Are you ok?

Connor: I had a dream that I met my heart

Zoe: Yeah... that actually happened

Connor: What?

Zoe: You weren't dreaming, I'm pretty sure 

Connor: He's real? 

Zoe: Very much so

Connor: But he's perfect

Zoe: Oh my god

Then Connor started coughing, sitting up again, Zoe handed him the bucket.

Zoe: Ok, no more talk about Evan 

Connor: That’s his name?

Zoe: Ugh, you’re impossible

Connor: Zo, please

Zoe: Fine

Zoe: Remember that son Heidi talks so much about

Connor: …no

Zoe: Yep!

Connor: Fuck, she’s going to kill me

Connor: Make my funeral nice

Zoe rolls her eyes at him; Connor goes through another coughing fit.

The door opens to Heidi Hansen, carrying a bag that covers her face; Zoe stands up to help her out.

Heidi: You don’t have to

Zoe: Let me anyway

Heidi: Such a nice young lady

Connor: Ugh

Heidi: Good morning Connor

Heidi: How are you feeling?

Connor: Like the world is spinning too fast

Heidi: Hmm, I can make you something for that

Heidi: Meanwhile we could chat about what happened yesterday

Zoe smirks at him, finishing with putting everything out of the bag.

Zoe: You know, I remembered I have some duties to tend to

Zoe: Bye Con

Connor watched his sister leave and tried to mentally prepare himself for the next part.

Connor: I only remember so much of it

Connor: I remember seeing him and the room lighting up in blue and brown

Connor: Kind of like my eye

Heidi nodded, prompting him to continue.

Connor: It felt like he was the only thing clear in the room

Heidi: And what did you think?

Connor closed his eyes, curling up in on himself. Then he swallowed again and looked at Heidi.

Connor: He’s beautiful

Heidi smiled warmly at him, nodding, before putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing.

Heidi: Well, I’ve always thought of you as a second son

Connor felt himself blushing, blood rushing to his ears, as he covered his eyes with his hands and groaned; this was probably the most embarrassing thing ever.


	13. Act III; part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot, I apologize

Zoe found Alana in the study, the countess was writing down something in a piece of paper, most likely a letter to her family, Zoe cleared her throat to catch her attention. Alana’s whole face lights up and she stops what she’s doing to stand up and walk to her, pulling Zoe into a much overdue kiss.

Zoe: Hey

Alana: I missed you

Zoe: I missed you too

Alana: I saw you brought Heidi’s son over

Alana: He seems to have a very good grasp of nature magic

Zoe: Yeah

Zoe: He’s here to help with Connor

Zoe: He’s also Connor’s heart

Alana: That explains why his gemstone was so familiar

Alana: Though I don’t think he’s aware of it

Zoe: How can he not know?

Alana: Zo, he’s Lemranees, they don’t partake in your kingdom’s customs

Alana: And the gemstones tend to glow when you’re in danger

Zoe: That’s why he ran!

Alana: He seemed to be overwhelmed

Alana: But he’s clearly planning to help

Zoe: Well, that’s a bit of a relief

Zoe: Connor could use the help

Alana: You should probably warn him about it 

Alana: I don’t think Evan would react that well to have something like that sprung on him

Zoe: I will

[Later that day]

Zoe makes her way back into the infirmary; she sees Nathaniel hanging around Heidi in the shape of a hamster, her brother is eying the shapeshifter curiously.

Zoe: Hey Heidi, could I talk with Connor for a bit?

Heidi: Of course, we’ll leave you two alone

Heidi leaves the room; Nathaniel shifts into a dove and follows after her.

Zoe: So

Zoe: Your heart doesn’t know he’s your heart

Connor: What?

Zoe: Yeah

Zoe: Apparently Lemras doesn’t have books of dragons’ hearts

Zoe: And normally you’d just tell him, but he seems like a nervous wreck so…

Connor: Fuck

Zoe lets out a laugh, agreeing to the sentiment, it was a mess.

Connor: What do I do then?

Zoe: Make him fall for you

Connor: Zo, I’m not exactly the easiest person to fall for

Zoe: He’s your heart

Zoe: And you’re going to see him a lot when he’s healing you

Zoe: I’m sure you can think of something

Connor lets out a long groan, as to point out how he feels towards this; Zoe gets the message and stands up.

Zoe: Good luck

She walks out of the room, leaving Connor to his thoughts. The prince wonders how he’s going to deal with this.


	14. Act III; part 3

Somehow, after spending the good majority of the day buried in books, Evan manages to gather enough courage to go down to the castle’s infirmary, he crosses paths with his mother on the way, and Nathaniel returns to him, shifting into an owl. The familiar had left him when he realized Evan was just going to spend his time reading.

The infirmary was smallish, obviously designed only for cases that needed constant attention; anything else could use one of the many rooms in the castle, the prince was asleep, so Evan set to check what herbs, roots, and other healing items were at his disposition; he would have to check if the petals were poisonous, just in case.

He doesn’t notice the prince stirring in bed and seeing him, but he hears the coughing that follows when the mismatched eyes fall on him, and turns around. He makes his way over, he waits until the coughing fit is over to take the bucket and retrieve one of the petals, quickly taking a bite out of it, relieved when it doesn’t taste bitter.

Connor: Uhh

Evan: Oh, right…

Evan: Merry met your highness

Evan: I’m Evan Hansen, at your service

Connor: Did you just eat a flower?

Evan feels his face flushing.

Evan: I needed to check if it was poisonous

Connor: And you thought eating it was a good idea?

Evan: I’m a plant mage

Evan: One bite of a poisonous petal wouldn’t affect me

Evan: Particularly if they’re part of a curse, considering those are made for the specific person

Connor: Cool

Connor: Quick question

Connor: What’s the curse exactly?

Evan blinks at him once, twice, thrice, before realizing that he’s being completely serious, and that it would make sense for people of Belluant to be ignorant of how magic worked.

Evan: You were cursed with something called the Hanahaki disease  

Evan: It’s a mythological illness said to be born out of unrequited love

Connor: So you’re telling me, that what I have doesn’t actually exist

Evan: Kind of?

Evan: It’s a spell, a complicated one too, so the sorcerer that placed it on you must’ve been very skilled

Connor: Fuck

Connor: How do you cure something that doesn’t exist?

Evan: Well…

Evan: There are two known ways to cure it

Evan explained them carefully, like he had to Zoe, but unlike the princess Connor didn’t have an immediate reaction.

Evan: For now, I’m just going to treat you so you can get back on your feet

Evan: But you should give some thought to what you’ll decide

Connor: Right

Connor: Well, do whatever you have to

Evan: Give me your hands

Evan puts both of his own hands in front of the prince, palms up; Connor frowns at him in confusion but complies with the request. Evan closes his eyes, concentrating on making vines, having them grow so they held their hands together in place, then he opened his eyes activating his magic again, watching as the prince regained a healthy skin tone.

When he was satisfied with how Connor looked, he made the vines disappear, and let go of the prince’s hands. Connor opened and closed them, probably ridding them of the ghost feeling of the vines, Evan smiled.

Evan: You should rest now

Evan: Tomorrow you’ll be able to walk around again

Evan: But I’ll have to re-do it every few days

He doesn’t notice how the mismatched eyes soften as he smiles, or how Connor’s face flushes slightly. Evan rises up, exiting the room with Nathaniel behind him in his original form, something the familiar did whenever Evan had to use complex spells, and leaving a very intrigued and flustered prince in his wake.


	15. Act III; part 4

The hexed boot is a spacious, warmly light, well furnished, usually busy tavern, though recently they’ve also added some rooms to the building. The building is manned by one Charles Scarlay, potion maker extraordinaire, his wife Marcia, an ice mage not to be trifled with, and his son Alhor, an illusionist; Alhor’s never really been known for much else, until now.

A short chubby figure, in violet robes and cape, makes their way to the tavern in a hurry, hood falling to reveal short-ish wavy dark brown hair. The mage seems distressed as they search the inside of the building with sharp brown eyes, their sight falling on Alhor, who stops what he’s doing when he sees them approach in this state.

Alhor: Lea?

The mage, Lea, simply grabs Alhor by the arm and pulls him to the back of the tavern.

Alhor: Lea, what’s going on?

Lea: It’s about the prince

Alhor: When you say prince…

Lea: I mean the heir to the throne

Lea: The oldest Kleinman kid

Alhor: What would he want with me?

Alhor: I’m just an illusionist, not even a popular one

Lea: I don’t know

Lea: The soldiers just started interrogating people on your whereabouts

Lea: Aria and Sadie are slowing the search down as much as they can

Alhor: Ok

Alhor: How much time do I have?

Lea: Until sunrise tomorrow

Alhor: I’ll go pack

Alhor: Think you could warn my parents?

Lea: You need to learn how to say goodbye properly to people

Alhor: But~

Lea: Of course I will

Alhor: Thanks Lea

Alhor: And…

Alhor: Maybe practice what you preach?

Lea flushes and pushes him in the direction of the Scarlay household, then makes a decided turn back to the tavern, Alhor hurries inside, and to his room. He packs whatever he thinks he can carry in a horse, only the necessary or extremely dear, the mare princess Zoe left behind has become a trusted companion, and should be rested enough for the trip.

As the sun disappears from the sky he’s ready to leave, when he closes his bag he raises his eyes and finds a figure by his window pane, the figure steps into the candle lit room and pushes a hood back to reveal Lord Jared; Alhor swallows.

Alhor: Too slow?

Jared: I’m not here to catch you

Alhor: Oh?

Alhor: I figured the only reason the soldiers knew my name was because of our previous meeting

Jared: Ok, fair

Jared: I came here to give you time to escape

Jared: Seems you were prepared

Alhor: It pays to have good connections, particularly trusty ones

Alhor: Mind telling me why your brother wants to catch me

Jared: One of the diviners saw you in a prophecy

Jared: I don’t know the details

Alhor: That’s alright; where I’m going it won’t matter anyway

Alhor: Thanks for telling me though

Alhor: Most people aren’t as keen to sharing information with us illusionists

He watches Jared bite his lip, arms crossed, and the candle light falls on him making every angle sharp.

Jared: You should get going

Alhor: I’m bad at saying goodbye to people

Jared: Right

Alhor: Good luck with being royalty and all that

Jared: Thanks

Alhor gives a solid nod, picks his bag over his shoulder, and makes his way to where the mare is stationed, she lets him saddle her and put the bag on without complain, as he mounts he watches Jared exiting through his window, Alhor leads the mare in the direction of Belluant and doesn’t look back anymore.

End of act III


	16. Act IV; part 1

Zoe was flying when she saw the horse, even from that high up she could still somewhat recognize the rider as the illusion warlock she met back in Lemras, that couldn’t be good. She quickly went back to the castle, alerting the guards of the visitor, and asking a servant to inform Evan, Alhor was probably here for him.

Soon enough she made it to the entrance to the castle, to see Evan also there, and then her brother, Connor looked way healthier, still paler than normal, but he was standing on his own, and any other time Zoe would’ve been relieved by the sight, but right now there was the possibility of danger.

Alhor made it past the gate, stopping his horse in front of them and dismounting, Evan was the first to react.

Evan: Alhor!

Evan: What happened?

Alhor: It’s the prince

Alhor: Evan, I think they’ve found out

Alhor: I had to run

Evan: Oh gods

Evan: Your family-

Evan: What if they go after them?

Alhor shakes his head in a negative, something secure in his features.

Alhor: My dad is the best brewer in the kingdom

Alhor: They won’t risk it

Alhor: I just figured I’d be safer here than there

The illusionist looks at Zoe then, expression turned into a hopeful grimace.

Alhor: If I can stay at all

Zoe: I do owe you one

Zoe: I’ll talk with my parents

Alhor: Thank you, princess

Evan: Come on, you look terrible, let’s get some water on you

Alhor: Yes sir

Nathaniel, who had been in his original form till now, transforms into a panther and helps Evan with Alhor, who is exhausted and needs to lean on the shorter warlock for support. Zoe turns to Connor and finally allows herself to be relieved for his condition.

Zoe: You’re walking!

Connor: Yeah

Connor: Evan said this is the best he can do for me without actually removing the flowers

Connor: Did you know that’d erase my memories?

Zoe bites her lips, shifting in place; it wasn’t that she meant to hide information from him, just that it hadn’t really come up; suddenly, she felt a deep understanding of wizards, and had to repress a giggle.

Zoe: Kind of?

Zoe: He might have explained it to me

Connor: God

Zoe: You just have to make him fall for you

Zoe: Problem solved

Connor: Right

Connor: By the way, who was that guy?

Zoe: Oh, Alhor Scarlay

Zoe: He’s an illusionist

Zoe: He seems to be close to Evan

Zoe: Maybe you could ask him for help

Connor lets out a long, frustrated, sigh; Zoe pats his shoulder comfortingly.

Connor: It’s somewhere to start


	17. Act IV; part 2

Alhor was sitting on the bed in Evan’s room in the castle, and as he drank from the water Evan got for him, he admired how Evan had made it his own, small potted plants to keep him company, all placed carefully according to their needs, a desk with books and paper, a picture of them as kids on the nightstand, so on… small little details, because the mess Alhor remembers from the cabin would’ve been taken care of by the servants, Nathaniel mostly stays in his natural shape when alone, and has a nest of sorts close to the bed, made out of what was probably a dog bed at some point.

Alhor: Made yourself at home?

Evan: Well, I have to keep the prince healthy until they find his heart

Evan: And I have no idea how long that will take

Evan: So… 

Alhor: It’s a good thing

Alhor: Was the guy on the entrance the prince?

Evan: Yeah

Evan: I been helping him get used to walking again

Evan: He takes surprisingly well to my healing

Evan: I figured it had something to do with what type of dragon he was

Alhor: Oh, Princess Zoe mentioned he was a water drake

Alhor: Is he really as pretty as she makes him sound

Evan: I don’t know

Evan: I’ve advised him not to shift for the time being

Evan: Not until I figure how it would work with the spells I’m using on him

Alhor: I reckon he didn’t appreciate that very much

Evan: He was very understanding actually

Evan: I guess my explanation of the disease shook him

Alhor: Makes sense

Evan: Do you think I’m in danger?

Alhor: I don’t know

Alhor: I can only hope Prince Elias knows better than to start a war over a dragon heart

Evan nods his head in agreement; Alhor notices his gloomy look and tries to lighten things up.

Alhor: You’ve been here for a week, right?

Evan: More or less

Alhor: Perfect, then you can show me around


	18. Act IV; part 3

As soon as word reached the king that his son was walking around, Connor was made to return to his duties, minus any that required he change into his dragon form, as Evan had told him not to shift, and Connor wasn’t going to chance it. With the help of his sister, Connor somehow managed to explain to his parents the situation with Evan, Alana also stepped in to help, laying out what she knew as a fellow heart, in the end Cynthia convinced Larry to allow Connor some free time to pursue Evan, so that they could get rid of the disease for good.

Alana agreed with Zoe in that Alhor was probably Connor’s best bet in getting closer to Evan, and offered her help in getting the two apart so that Connor could approach the guy. Now, here Connor was, unsure on how to bring up the whole thing.  

Alhor: Oh, hello… sire?

Alhor: Do I call you sire if I’m not Beluan?  

Alhor: How does that work?

Connor: Sire is shorter than your highness

Alhor: True

Alhor: Well then, how may I be of assistance to you sire?

Connor: My sister says you’re friends with Evan

Alhor: He’s like a brother, really

Alhor: So if you were trying to get dirt on him-

Connor: No!

Connor: No, that’s not- I just…

Connor: He’s my heart

Alhor: Sorry if I sound skeptic sire, but wouldn’t he know if he were?

Connor: The gemstone is supposed to glow when you first meet them

Connor: But it also glows when the person is in danger

Alhor: I’m guessing there were many people there

Connor: Kind of?

Alhor: He’s not big on crowds

Alhor: So I can see why he’d think he was in danger

Connor nods, that makes a lot of sense.

Alhor: If I may ask sire, and you’d be so kind to answer

Alhor: How can you be so certain that he is your heart?

Connor: It’s different for dragons

Connor: We only get the one chance at love

Alhor: That’s, really sad

Connor shrugs, having expected such a comment from a human, Alhor then grinned, and Connor didn’t know what to make of it.

Alhor: Ok, I’ll help you

Alhor: Evan is a nature mage, so anything outdoors is a good idea

Alhor: Don’t give him flowers, trust me on this

Connor: What about sweet things?

Alhor: Oh definitely

Alhor: Nathaniel likes shiny things; you should get on his good side too

Connor: The shapeshifter right?

Connor: I figured he was his familiar

Alhor: That’s Nate alright

Alhor: He’s very sharp, but I don’t think he’ll stop you if he doesn’t think you’re hurting Evan

Alhor: He’s very simple in that sense

Connor: That’s very helpful

Alhor: I just want Evan happy

Alhor: Since the fates decided you’re it for him, I might as well help out

Connor: Still

Connor: Thank you

Alhor: You’re welcome sire


	19. Act IV; part 4

It was the first time in Evan’s life that he actually could walk aimlessly around the market, which was a good thing, considering he was new to Belluant and didn’t know where each stall was. Today he was just scouting the place, as he had little money on himself right now, and nothing of value to trade, Nathaniel hung on his shoulder in the shape of different types of parrots.

He felt himself stop at a point, in front of a store that sold fabric and a few accessories for clothing, eyes falling on a particular belt. It was silver, with a design of plants, with fluffy leaves and flowers, every three of which had a tsavorite dead center; Evan recognized the gemstone thanks to the gnomes back in Lemras, who learned to trade gold with him for certain herbs and plants they needed. It was a beautiful piece, crafted with care, but something like that would cost a fortune, so no matter how much Evan liked it, he had to let it go; Nathaniel had eyed a bright bronze pin that was more on Evan’s price, but the shifter didn’t want to get it unless Evan got the belt too, things like that reminded Evan on why he had agreed to have Nathaniel as his familiar.

Back in the castle he asked for Prince Connor and was guided to the other’s chambers, where Connor was furiously going through a pile of papers, the servant who guided Evan there announces him and Connor lifts his eyes, stopping the movement of his pen.

Evan: If you could spare just a few seconds

Evan: I need to renew the spell

Connor nods, placing the pen in its holster, and stands up.

Connor: I’m not use to my kingdom dead

Evan: You really aren’t

Connor chuckles and goes sit in his bed, patting a spot in the mattress beside him. Evan joins him, stretching his hands out like he had the first time.

The process goes much smoother this time, as Evan knows what counters to use, and which words to say. Connor’s skin is very cold, but Evan doesn’t mind much, he gets uncomfortably warm sometimes; when he pulls away he finds Connor staring at his arms again.

Connor: Your magic is an intriguing thing

Connor: It feels entirely real

Evan: Oh, well

Evan: That’s not too far from it

Evan: I mean, obviously they aren’t actual vines, because those don’t grow from people

Evan: But they are real because I willed them into existence

Evan: Sorry, that’s overly complicated

Connor: it’s fine

Connor: I got the gist of it

Connor: So you’re good

Evan gives him a thankful smile.

][][][][][][][][][][][][

Evan finds himself thinking about Alana’s words on how dragons felt towards their hearts, thinking about the dragon whose heart he bears, and thinking about Connor’s heart.  Particularly that last one.

Evan had never known how to feel about the whole being tied to someone he never met thing, so knowing that the process was natural gave him some comfort. But he wondered if that went both ways.

Alana had mentioned dragons only ever considered love when it was for their hearts. So Evan decided to ask Zoe.

The princess was on friendlier terms with him since Connor started walking around, so Evan figured she wouldn’t mind, particularly when she knew that Evan was a dragon’s heart. His assumption turned out to be right, thankfully.

Zoe: You want to know more about dragon hearts?

Evan: Yes, Lemras didn’t have any books on them, so I’ve been searching

Evan: And I thought since you found yours…

Zoe: Well, sure, I don’t mind

Zoe: What do you want to know exactly?

Evan: About the first meeting

Evan: How does it work for the dragon?

Evan: Like

Evan: What does it feel like?

Zoe seems to think it over, probably trying to find the best way to explain it to Evan, who is a human and a Lemranees, so his knowledge on all things dragon is very poor.

Zoe: The world stops for a second

Zoe: The moment you meet their eyes, the moment the gemstone starts glowing

Zoe: It just halts

Zoe: And for that moment everything seems to make sense, like it’s all falling into place

Zoe: But the moment the contact breaks the glowing stops, and you’re thrown back into reality

Zoe: And you feel as though the only one who can hold you together is the person right in front of you

Zoe: It’s scarier when they aren’t a dragon, when you know they didn’t feel the same

Evan: That’s…

Zoe: A lot?

Evan: Yes

Evan: I mean, I guess it sort of makes sense because for you it’s the one person you were always meant to like

Evan: But it must be awful to have it be one-sided

Zoe smiles sheepishly at him, something pained in her expression.

Zoe: A bit

Zoe: But I knew she was going to like me eventually

Zoe: So I worked for it

Zoe: Lana is still adorable when flustered

Zoe: She’s made it worth it

Zoe: I wouldn’t trade her for anyone

She smiles brightly, as if merely talking about Alana was enough to turn her mood around, Evan wonders if Connor will act like that with his own heart, or if his dragon will act like that with him.

Evan: Do you think-

Evan: Do you think Connor will be able to do that too?

Evan: If his heart turns out to be a human?

Zoe’s smile becomes softer, like she’s privy to information Evan ignores, and she gives him this look, like she expects him to understand what it is.

Zoe: He will

Evan doesn’t know what to do with it.


	20. Act IV; part 5

For all the height difference, not that much which was impressive considering Connor was a dragon and Alhor was a human; Connor had trouble keeping up with the illusionist as he walked through the market.

Connor: What are we doing here again?

Alhor: You are here because Evan thinks you haven’t found your heart yet

Alhor: And that gives you the opportunity to get out of the castle to buy gifts

Alhor: I’m here because you asked me to

Connor: Right

Alhor: Don’t worry too much sire

Alhor: I actually know exactly what you’re buying today

Connor: That’s a relief

Alhor keeps walking quickly, taking sharp turns and whipping around every once in a while, like he was looking for something specific; Connor followed after him like a lost puppy.

Connor: So

Connor: What am I buying?

Alhor: Evan mentioned seeing a beautiful belt here the other day

Alhor: It’s sup- there!

Alhor hurries to a particular stand, when Connor joins him he realizes why Evan would like the belt so much, it’s obvious there’s good craftsmanship on it, but it does a great work of reminding Connor of Evan’s magic; he checks with Alhor just in case and the illusionist simply nods.

Connor: Hello

Vendor: Oh, goodness

Vendor: It is a pleasure to see you your highness

Vendor: What brings you to the market?

Connor: I was shopping for a gift

Connor: How much for this belt?

Vendor: Oh, that’s quite a fine choice Sire

The vendor goes on, saying something about rare finds, and something about the gems, before finally he tells Connor the price, Connor hands him the money and thanks him. Alhor steps up as he’s packing up the belt, and asks the vendor for a bronze pin that gleams under the sunlight, it’s much cheaper than the belt, and the vendor doesn’t go of too as much about it; Alhor is much more amicable as he purchases it than Connor.

Once they’re away from the stall Alhor gives him an amused look.

Alhor: Well, now I know why you’d be destined to be with Evan

Connor doesn’t know what that means, isn’t sure he even wants to find out, Alhor sees it and smiles, something unrecognizable on his eyes.

Alhor: It’s a good thing, I promise


	21. Act IV; part 6

Like any other place in the wide world, our kingdom has its own set of festivities; one of the most important festivities is the Dracean Festival, where they celebrate the people who put the sediments of Belluant.

Following tradition, the Dracean Festival included gift giving. On this day the entire kingdom would be decorated on the Beluan colors, and there would be dancing on the streets, the rulers would give a feast for everyone else, with plenty of food and drinks to go around.

Sounds like a nice festivity, doesn’t it?   
Hello, sorry for jumping in after such a long pause, did you miss me?

Anyway, where were we?

Ah, yes, our history lesson.

Far back, longer than I could count, the lands where the kingdom of Belluant now stands used to be part of the unclaimed territory. Back then wars were very common, and people fled to these unclaimed lands to save themselves, preferring the risk of nature to the certain death of man.

The unclaimed land, however, was the domain of creatures, of all sizes and powers, the most fearsome being dragons. While most people fought the creatures, and tried to push them away, there was one group that knew better.

They managed to communicate with the dragons, and taught them how to speak in the common language, and taught them how to write in their own language by using a specific set of symbols. The dragons, in turn, kept the people safe and taught them how to make the best of their surroundings, and how to gain riches.

This first group of dragons and humans living in harmony was called the Dracean.

Now of course, this is a well-known festivity, as the festival gathers the attention of even Lemras; which means that our little sorcerers are well aware of its existence.

Festivities are good times for feelings, wouldn’t you agree?

End of Act IV


	22. Act V; part 1

Everyone in the court and staff was called to the throne room for an announcement; somehow, staff meant Evan too, which, ok he guessed he was sort of working for them.

King Larry and queen Cynthia were already in their seats when Evan made it there, Zoe and Alana arrived just after him, with a couple of well-dressed adults that looked to be related to Alana. Connor was the last member of the royal family to arrive, as Evan watched him go to his own throne with Zoe, someone came to stand beside him; Evan turned to find Alhor smiling at him.

Alhor: Never thought I’d be invited to one of these

Evan: Me either

Nathaniel: I think the setting suits you Evan

Nathaniel landed on Evan’s left shoulder in the shape of a winged lizard, the tiniest member of the draconic family.

Alhor: I’d agree with that

Alhor: I always figured you’d end up being some renowned figure

Alhor: You know

Alhor: If it hadn’t been for the whole dragon gemstone debacle

Evan blushes at that, his every instinct tells him to disagree, but he knows Alhor too well, and the illusionist is very stubborn on this sort of thing; it’s probably one of the main reasons Evan likes his friend so much.

A man dressed in the colors of Belluant steps forward and hits a staff into the ground, and with a voice that vibrates throughout the entire room, he calls everyone to attention. The king stands up and steps forward, as the man steps away bowing.

Larry: I called you here today in spirit of celebration

Larry: As today marks the first day of the Dracean festival

Larry: Belluant prides itself in its roots and its history

Larry: And I trust each and every one of you to help with the preparations as consuetude [i]

Queen Cynthia stands next, moving until she’s standing beside her husband, a much more amicable smile on her features.

Cynthia: You’re all dismissed to begin preparations immediately

Cynthia: Make it the best celebration yet

The room erupts in noise, servants rushing out, courtesans chatting amongst themselves; Connor walks over to where Evan, Nathaniel and Alhor are located.

Connor: I’m starting to believe your friend here can see the future

Alhor: It doesn’t take a diviner to remember dates

Alhor: Funny a Lemranees would know more about your festivities than you though

Connor rolls his eyes and then focuses on Evan again, he moves so he’s standing to his full height, probably out of habit.

Connor: Would you walk around with me?

Evan: Uh

Evan: S-sure sire

Connor leads the way out of the room, Evan follows but catches Alhor giving him a knowing smile; Nathaniel leaves his shoulder and transforms into a grey hound so he can trot beside him.

Connor explains the Dracean festival to a curious Evan, feeling light headed as he guides the other through the many halls of the palace. Evan is the one to start the conversation, Connor feels relief and worry in spades; relief because he hadn’t thought of anything, worry because he can’t tell Evan the truth and fears that he will act too suspiciously.

Evan: If I may ask sire, do you fancy Alhor?

Connor: No

Connor: He’s not- I wouldn’t

He runs a hand through his hair, trying to find the right way to say this without giving anything away.

Connor: We dragons don’t tend to pursue anyone but our hearts

Connor: He’s only helping with the search

Evan: Oh, that-

Evan: That makes sense

The human starts fiddling with his shirt, it takes a few beats before he looks back up to Connor.

Evan: He’s a very stubborn person

Evan: If he’s set on helping then you needn’t worry about it

He has a reassuring smile painting his lips; Connor is filled with warmth at the sight. There’s a part of him, though, that feels guilty; guilty because he’s lying, he already knows who his heart is, there’s no need to search.

Connor: That’s certainly a relief

Evan gives a nod and then smiles sheepishly, Connor feels his blood rushing to his eardrums, that’s unfairly cute.

Evan: I hope you find them soon

Connor gives him a tight smile.

Connor: Thank you


	23. Act V; part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had internet problems all of yesterday

Evan is screwed, and if Sadie were here she would agree with him on that, Evan had taken a huge risk when befriending the fortune teller, but she dedicated herself to matters of the heart, so she didn’t quite know Evan was a dragon’s heart, just that he would end up with a non-human. But if Sadie were here that would mean she’s also being hunted, and he doesn’t want to involve anyone else in this, even if her presence would mean finding Connor’s heart faster.

Evan needed to find them, needed to see Connor healing so he could maybe let go of his own feelings. It was no secret that the prince was attractive, he cut quite the handsome figure in his robes, even followed by sickness as he was; that much is ok, the problem was actually getting to know the prince.

Connor insisted Evan come with him while he worked on the preparations for the festival, to make sure there weren’t any spikes on the curse, and to lend a second opinion, since as someone not Beluan he wasn’t biased towards Connor.  That would be a lie normally, what with Evan being too afraid to say anything, but Connor just pulled the words out of him, inciting the part of Evan that wanted to argue into plain view, and looking serenely amused the whole time.

That was the thing, Evan felt like he could be himself around Connor, and it was a problem because he realized he was starting to fall for the prince. It wasn’t really anything right now, but Evan could tell it would be very soon.

Nothing would happen because dragons didn’t give time to people other than their hearts, and even if Connor wasn’t a dragon, he still wouldn’t like him back, not when Evan was… Evan. He was lucky enough to know there was someone for him, that he would one day meet the dragon he held the heart of and they would see him for him.

Evan needed to find Connor’s heart so he could start forgetting his feelings for the prince now, while they were still at this stage. Of course, his growing fondness for the prince doesn’t go unnoticed.

Alhor slides into his side, with a familiar grin dancing on his lips, and a perk to his step; they’ve been through this before, back in Lemras, when Evan had his first crush, and every other one after that, it had practically become a tradition.

Alhor: So

Alhor: Connor

Evan: No

Alhor: Why not?

Evan: Dragons only have the one love remember?

Alhor: But Ev, you are a dragon heart

Evan: That’s not how it works

Evan: The stone has to glow on the first encounter

Alhor: Why do you know that?

Evan: Uhm

Alhor: Ev did you- did you research dragon hearts?

Evan: Of course!

Evan: I wanted to heal Connor for good

Evan: And since forgetting isn’t an option

Alhor: Hmm

Alhor: And you’re sure you didn’t glow up when the two of you met?

Evan: I mean, kind of?

Alhor’s eyebrows shoot up to his hair, Evan splutters.

Evan: But the stone glows when the user is in danger and there was a lot of people I didn’t know and they were looking at me so-

Alhor: And when did it stop glowing?

Evan: I don’t- what does it matter?

Alhor gives him a look, Evan frowns.

Evan: I’m not

Evan: I’m not Connor’s heart

Alhor: But what if you are?

Alhor: What if we’re chasing the cat’s fifth paw when the answer is right in front of our eyes?

Evan: The cat’s fifth paw?

Alhor: Sadie’s way of talking is contagious

Alhor: And you’re avoiding

Evan: I just…

Evan: What if I’m not?

Alhor sighs, nodding his head, and Evan doesn’t have to keep going because Alhor knows, and then the illusionist smiles softly.

Alhor: Here’s what I think you ought to do

Alhor: And mind you I’m gonna make you swear it to the forget-me-nots if I have to

Evan: Ok…

Alhor: If by the time the festival ends we still haven’t found anyone that lights up at the sight of Connor

Alhor: You will try to see if the curse reacts to your feelings changing

Alhor: If it doesn’t you’ll be there to fix it right up, he’ll never know, and I’ll make some heart-break heal tonic for you, my dad’s recipe

Alhor: Deal?

Evan bites his lips, knowing that Alhor won’t let this go, and that he’s given him a way to find out without getting Connor’s hopes up.

Evan: Deal

Alhor grins widely at him, patting him in the back, a few flowers grow in the ground around them, as they tend to do whenever Alhor does something to remind Evan that they’re best friends, it’s nice, having a best friend.


	24. Act V, part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I lack the energy to do any more of this, so have a quick three-chapter-wrap-up

Alhor plays his cards the long way, so to not arise suspicion from his best friend; he approaches Alana.

Alhor: My lady, if you could spare a few moments?

Alana: Of course

Alhor: I have a message for the princess but I seem to miss her at every chance

Alhor: I was hoping maybe you would have better luck, if you wouldn’t mind passing it along

Alana: I am not surprised, with the festival so close

Alana: However, I do have a meeting with her later today, so I don’t see why I couldn’t

Alhor smiles widely and pulls a carefully hidden piece of parchment from his pocket, having prepared in advance, and hands it over with a bow.

Alhor: You are most kind my lady, my gratitude to you

Alana takes the parchment gently, and smiles back at him with a kind of look Alhor has seen before, on bluer eyes.

Alana: It is really no problem

Alhor: All the same

Alhor: Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must go back to helping with the preparations

He does another bow and hurries away.

][][][][][][][][][][][][

Evan watches as Connor discusses one of the festival traditions with a few of his younger court members, all who wear their stones proudly over their clothes; Evan still has to gather the courage to do so with his own, even though he knows it would be seen as normal to these people.

Connor: I’ll talk to the master of the theatre guild

Connor: Anything else?

Court member: We still haven’t gotten a response from the landscaping guild

Connor glances at Evan before answering.

Connor: I’ll see to that as well

The court members bow to him and move away from them, Connor finally turns to him.

Connor: Would you mind making a longer trip back?

Evan: Of course not

Connor gives him a tired smile, before walking again, Evan is quick to fall into step with him; he decides to learn some things.

Evan: I was wondering, if you don’t mind me asking that is, are there any dragons going to visit?

Connor: There’s an entire ocean between us and the nearest draconic settlement, though most of them simply like to arrive late

Evan: I have a hard time thinking about anything that big being in a city

Connor: Not all of them are big, but I get where you come from

Evan doesn’t ask about the possibility of either of them meeting their other halves, and thinking of the dragon he holds the heart of in such terms leaves him at a loss; either because of what it means or because of his feelings for Connor, he knows not.

Connor: Mind doing me a favor?

Evan: If I am able, then sure

Connor gives him a look, one Evan doesn’t know how to read, it sends electricity to run through his body regardless at having those eyes on him.

Connor: The master of the landscaping guild is an extremely stubborn woman

Connor: I was hoping you’d manage to charm her into being more agreeable since you get along so well with nature

Evan flushes.

Evan: I’m not that charming

Connor is still giving him that look, only his eyes have softened just slightly so.

Connor: Trust me, you’re charming enough

][][][][][][][][][][][][

Zoe grins almost manically as she reads the words written in the parchment, she quickly fetches a quill and ink to add the final touches; once done she leaves it under direct sunlight so it’ll dry faster. She needs her brother to see it soon.

Voice: You look happy

Zoe turns to look at Alana, who has that soft smile she loves on her lips; not that Zoe doesn’t adore every expression of her Heart.

Zoe: Alhor is proving to be extremely helpful in healing my brother

Alana raises an eyebrow.

Alana: How so?

Zoe: Well…

Zoe: He’s found a way of proving that Evan is Connor’s heart

She gestures to the drying piece of parchment, Alana’s eyes glint with recognition and she smiles.

Alana: Crafty people, these illusionists

Alana: That looked every bit like a proper letter when he showed it to me

Zoe nodded.

Zoe: Only the servants know of the situation.

Zoe: If the court where to find out…

Zoe: Connor already has enough of their judgement upon him

Alana nods sagely.

Alana: Could I be let it on the plan?

Zoe grins widely at her.

Zoe: Of course!


	25. Act V, part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally planned as a comic, but I have zero drawing skills (F).

_How to get Evan to realize he’s Connor’s heart (by Alhor_ _Scarlay): {and Zoe Murphy}_

_.. Make sure Connor is aware of plan_

_.. Have Evan join him for any meeting with the attendants of the festival_

_.. Make sure none of the stones glow (this is a must) {we don’t want any more drama, please!}_

_.. Slip it into conversation that Connor does not possess a stone of his own {Evan doesn’t know?!}_

_.. Bring the meeting in the infirmary to conversation (Evan still hides his stone, so Connor should emphasize on the similarity between it and his eye)_

_.. Make Evan comfortable with the idea of being royalty (That’s how it works right?) {That is how it works, yes}_

_.. Confess in a roundabout way (maybe bring up the fist-meeting again) {pick a romantic timing to make up for that!}_

_.. Be gay! {In every sense of the word}_

 

 

Connor watches, in full awe, as Evan magically turns Madame Delphine Faucher from angry old woman, to kind old lady. He did not think he could be any more in love with the warlock, and yet…

Delphine: Oh, you have the soul of the forest with you my boy

Delphine: I’d love to see you in action

To his credit, Evan remains nothing if humble at the unstoppable praise.

Evan: If you’d allow me, I’d be more than glad to help with any preparations you need to make

Madame Faucher sighs heavily, nodding resolutely.

Delphine: It is my duty to the kingdom to make sure its beauty is pristine during times of celebration

Delphine: I am sure the work will half with the help of your capable hands

Evan bites his lip and glances at Connor, it’s clear he really does want to help, and Connor speaks without thinking.

Connor: I would like to help too, if that were possible

Madame Faucher looks at him with bright eyes before pinching his cheek.

Delphine: My, you are quite the surprising young prince, most royalty would never dirty their claws so eagerly

Connor shrugs even as he feels Evan’s eyes heavily on him, Madame Faucher smiles.

Delphine: I’m sure we’ll find something you can help with

][][][][][][][][][][][][

Evan gasps as the people around him start transforming in order to cover as much ground as possible, and notices something different about them; all have stones incrusted into their chests, of various colors, unlike Zoe who had none.

Evan: All dragons appear like that when transformed?

Connor: Only the ones to have a heart-stone

Evan: Oh

Evan: So that’s why Zoe looked different

Connor: You mean beside being one of the rarest dragon types?

Connor: Yeah, since Alana is human Zoe doesn’t have a heart-stone

Evan weights his choices, feeling Delphine’s eyes on him, the old lady was now a rather big brownish-green dragon.

Evan: I think I can handle keeping you stable if you wanted to transform

Evan: So they don’t find out

Connor grins at him.

Connor: That’d be amazing actually

Evan nods to himself, he’ll be able to get Connor back to healthy if this backfires, he raises his hands towards the prince, and dispels his magic. Connor closes his eyes for a moment, breathing getting just slightly louder, before he opens them again, absolutely beaming, and transforms with a joyous trill.

Connor: God I missed this, Evan-

Evan is staring at him, or more specifically, at his bare chest; he didn’t know how to feel, worry? Hope?

Connor: Evan I-

Evan: You’re beautiful!

Connor’s entire head moves backwards at this, Evan flushes.

Evan: Sorry, I mean- I didn’t mean to stare, but I just- well…

Connor gives him a small smile, or what Evan thinks is one, it’s harder to tell expressions on a snout.

Connor: Thank you

Connor: Not just for that but- well, just thank you

Evan smiles back at him, heart warm.

Evan: You’re welcome

][][][][][][][][][][][][

It’s much later, when they’re done with the work and the plaza is approved by Delphine as apt for the festivities. And Evan has to pause as he realizes that he hasn’t renewed the spell all day, that Connor shows no signs of the disease, despite wasting most of the leftover magic while helping the landscaping guild in his dragon form; but he’s pulled from his musings as the prince turns to him with a gentle look.

Connor: I don’t think I’ve ever had this much fun doing my duties

Evan: Yeah?

Connor: Yes, giving a hand to the people, actually doing stuff

Connor: Kind of makes the idea of being king one day less scary

Connor: Mind you, the paperwork is awful

Evan laughs, and Connor gives him a smile in return.

Connor: Thanks for coming with me

Connor: Even if you had to do a lot of magic

Evan: Nathaniel will have to go without shifting for a bit

Evan: So I’m fine

Connor: That’s a relief

Connor: Where is he by the way?

Evan: Alhor took him for the day

Evan: Since he has magic of his own, taking too much of mine can be harmful

Evan: So we have to be apart from time to time

Connor nods his head in understanding, and they settle into a comfortable silence. As Evan glances at the calm expression on the prince’s face he makes himself a promise, if Connor makes it through the entire banquet tonight without Evan’s magic helping him, then he’ll tell him what he’s done.

There’s a part of him, of course, that’s impossibly hopeful that the blue and brown stone hiding under his clothes belongs to the prince.


	26. Act V, part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a whole thing, huh? Goodbye.

The castle is bathed in candlelight, as the night edges closer to a wrap, Evan notices Connor in the corner of his eye talking to a few dragons using size-changing charmed artifacts, he swallows heavily, takes a deep breath, and makes his way to the prince.

Evan: Uhm, excuse me

Connor turns around and gives Evan a soft smile

Connor: Hey

Evan: Hi, could I talk with you in private?

Connor excuses himself with the visitors and offers Evan his arm, which the mage takes with a slight hesitation, body wracked with nerves. He makes a couple hundred false starts before Connor breaks the silence as they cross through a door into the castle’s garden.

Connor: I am glad you asked to talk privately as there is something I’d like to confess

Evan’s world stops.

Evan: There is?

He watches as Connor fiddles with his own fingers.

Connor: I uh… actually wasn’t sure it wasn’t a dream but…

Connor: Back when I was going through one of the worst episodes

Connor: I heard my sister and saw someone with her before the room was filled with light

Evan’s hand goes for the stone hiding beneath his shirt on instinct.

Connor: Blue with a little bit of brown… just like my right eye

Evan: I lied to you!

Connor: What?

Evan: I didn’t change the spell I dispelled it

Connor: Evan-

Evan: I know! I know it was dangerous, and stupid, but I just… and Alhor-

Connor: Evan!

There are hands at Evan’s cheeks, successfully shutting him up, despite his raised voice Connor still has a soft smile, as though endeared by Evan’s foolish actions. He’s released after and Connor puts a hand on his chest.

Connor: Can I see it?

Evan nods and he takes it out from beneath his shirt with trembling hands

Connor: Zoe told me it was you, that day

Connor: and you’re so… you, I just-

Connor: I wanted it to be true

Connor’s hand curls around the stone gently, carefully, and Evan’s heart does pirouettes on his chest as he meets the mismatched eyes of the Beluan prince.

Evan: I-

Evan: I want it to be true as well

Evan: But-

Connor: Then let me show you

Evan: What?

Connor: It’s maybe too much to ask of you, but there is a way to confirm the connection when it’s not with another dragon.

Evan: But Alana said that it was just a matter of fate

Connor blinks at him, once, twice thrice.

Connor: Zoe

Evan: What?

Connor: My sister probably didn’t tell her because Alana was already aware of their connection

Connor: Since there was no mistaking it

Evan: But there is a way?

Connor: Besides me not choking on flowers?

Evan flushes red, Connor’s teasing smile only lasts a moment before a flustered look takes over.

Connor: I uh…

Connor: Iwouldhavetokissyou!

Evan: What?

Connor: You know, since dragons only have one love and all, we feel wrong when doing it with anyone else so…

Connor: So if I kiss you, I’ll know for sure

It’s a dangerous proposal, because Evan knows he’s going to love it no matter what, and knows it’ll break his heart if Connor doesn’t feel the same; but the prince looks hopeful, hand still wrapped around Evan’s stone, which remains dull.

Evan: Ok

Connor: What?

Evan: I mean! If you say that’s what you have to do, then you can do it

Evan: You can kiss me

Connor: Ok

The hand on Evan’s heart-stone releases the object, now warmed up, and moves to cradle Evan’s face with the same kind of care, there’s a brief pause where Connor gets closer and Evan can feel his breath, and then there are lips against his. It feels somehow similar to flying, to being held in the air thousands of kilometers over everything, like having the entire world spread beneath him; and when they part Connor is beaming.

Connor: It’s you!

There are tears on his face, and Evan’s breath hitches, not too far behind; a smile shaping on his lips. And then he’s pulled into a second kiss, where he’s incased in gentle arms and lets himself hold to the boy he’s in love with.

 

There’s a lot left to be said, a lot more for them to go through, but those are different stories, some that have a little less to do with their connection, and more to do with them, and others that they’ll have to live through but will involve something much greater than them. But those are not our stories, my dear readers, they are sequels for different time, and different eyes.

Our story comes to an end here, in the star kissed castle of our kingdom, where our two protagonists have confessed to each other; our story ends with a dragon no longer sick, and a forest mage no longer rouge.

The end


End file.
